


filling in the spaces

by forochel



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-10
Updated: 2007-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forochel/pseuds/forochel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set during the Varia arc. a snapshot of a training session with Hibari & Dino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	filling in the spaces

  
_where are we going_ , hibari doesn't ask, just follows the memory of braided leather on his skin in long, thin strips of purple-black. dino turns to smile at him, wide and bright as the sunlight glancing off his blond hair. that smile is annoying, hibari thinks, and looks forward to flattening it with his tonfa, into the dark smirk that dino reserves for combat, secret and small and full of promise.  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
dino takes him into the dark alleyways in between dirty, rundown buildings on the edge of the town. if there was a place where the sun didn't shine, this would be it. there are shadows among shadows, thrown into relief against sharp cheekbones by lamplight seeping through grimy glass.  
  
"close combat," hibari observes, eyes flicking towards the long loops of dino's whip, "i will bite you deader than dead here."  
  
dino smirks at him and lets his whip uncoil, smooth leather trailing out behind him into the liquid darkness.  
  
they've fought enough over the last few days for hibari to anticipate his enemy's next movement, and he is ducking forward with his tonfa tucked in close to his body when the whip cracks against the wall and rebounds to lash him across the back.  
  
"that's one point to me, kyouya," dino's eyes glitter at him smugly, and hibari grits his teeth in annoyance at the way his name rolls so smoothly, so familiarly in dino's throat. he reaches out and catches dino's wrap with his tonfa, savouring the way dino's eyes widen and lets the momentum of dino's reflexive pull carry him into range.  
  
he means to slam his tonfa down across dino's temple, but his teacher (not that he'd ever say that out loud) flinches away a shade too fast, and hibari hisses as his tonfa meets hard muscle and a bruise blossoms across dino's forearm. the cavallone boss winces and jumps away, relinquishing his hold on hibari's tonfa and crashing into the garbage cans behind him.  
  
hibari presses his lips together and waits for the man to extricate himself from the overturned cans and scattered plastic bags full of trash. dino eventually fights his way out, kicking a metal lid at hibari when he manages to get a booted foot free.  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
romario's lounging casually just outside the mouth of the alley, a study in cool nonchalance as he flips a page of his book, the latest italian high romance that his mother has sent to him. his hand settles back to his hip, tapping out a gentle rhythm on the gun hidden under his coat.  
  
the flashing lights of a police car reflect off his glasses, and he estimates the distance - still far away, and probably won't get any nearer, if the width of the streets were any indication. still, better safe than sorry, and he nods at the cavallone boys hidden around him.  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
these walls have been covered in graffitti and moss and lichen, but likely never blood, dino grimaces to himself as hibari presses him up against the wall, one tonfa cold against his back and the other on the ground, tangled up in dino's whip.  
  
his arm is twisted at a very awkward angle behind his back, and his cheek is pressed painfully into the wall.  
  
"you should _die_ ," kyouya grits out against his neck, clearly still pissed off about losing one of his tonfa. dino turns his head as best as he can, wincing as the rough concrete scrapes along the deep cut on his cheek. he lifts one eyebrow, one corner of his lips, and smirks, "still so cute, kyouya."  
  
they're clearly at a stalemate now, even though dino is (almost) completely at kyouya's mercy. but he knows that kyouya won't take that final step, won't snap his neck or break his back, because to do so would be unfair and most certainly careless.  
  
kyouya growls, low in the back of his throat, and dino thrills to hear it, feel it against his neck. "...bite you dead," his restive student mutters, and releases him, jumping back just as quickly as he drives a fist into kyouya's stomach. the blow is softened, just slightly, as kyouya is thrown across the alleyway and into the wall. he hits it with a sickening _thud_ , and slides down to sit on the ground.  
  
hurrying to pick his whip up, dino admires the way kyouya's eyes just glare up at him in defiance, filled with bloodlust and such _want_. he laughs and throws kyouya's tonfa back to him, says, "again."  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
training ends before the sun sets, for once, when romario hurries into the valley with a call from the baby. that's when hibari finds out that the battles have begun, and feels his barely cooled blood heating up again. dino is talking into the phone, face intense and knuckles turning white over the rigid handle of his whip. the torrent of italian all runs off hibari's back like water off a duck, and he stands there, hands loosely holding his tonfa at his side.  
  
when dino snaps his phone shut and turns to him with a laughably nervous look on his face, hibari _knows_ that someone's been fucking up namimori high, and he also knows that he's going to kill them.  
  
he barely listens to dino explain about those bastards and their rings, and it's only when dino stops mid-sentence lays a hand on his arm, looking at him with too much concern when all he really wants is for hibari to take the ring for the baby, that hibari walks off.  
  
  
---


End file.
